Life is full of Surprises
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: Manny Miller considers his life perfect. He has been married for nineteen years, has one eighteen year old daughter who is married, a one almost two year old daughter who is a handful and another baby girl on the way. Ellie is constantly stressed out, his friends never leave him alone, and his new daughter is almost born in his car. Yep, life is perfect. Rated T for adult language.


**Hi, everyone. Here I am with another story and this one is a bit different. Instead of the characters being animals, they are human and the Chipettes are Manny and Ellie's biological daughters instead of being adopted. I'm not sure if I'll add Eleanor, but this story is mostly about the struggles in life, and Ellie is pregnant with Jeanette. I read a humanized Fanfiction and (shrug) I'm not necessarily a big fan of humanized fanfictions but, they are really good stories. This is also mostly inspired by Everybody Loves Raymond and I thought of this because Ray Romano voices Manny, and I thought it would be fun to write. I OWN NOTHING I USE FROM Everybody Loves Raymond, Ice Age or Alvin and the Chipmunks. I am just a huge fan. I'm not sure if other fanfic writers do this, but the characters are portrayed by their voice actors in this story. So keep that in mind. Also keep in mind that I really want reviews, so please please please review! Enjoy! Rated T for a bit of adult language just to be safe.**

Manfred Miller came home from work exhausted. He sat his bag down on the ground and sat down in his chair. He glanced over at a photo of his family. He was married to a beautiful woman named Ellie. They've been married for nineteen years. Has it really been that long? They had a daughter named Peaches who was eighteen and married to a man named Julian. Manny wasn't really fond of his son in-law, but if Peaches was happy, that was good enough for him. They had a one year old daughter named Brittany, who was almost two. Boy, was she a handful.

Ellie has to get on to her constantly to pick up her toys. That's all she asks of her! When Manny's off of work, he agrees to take Brittany to the grocery store so Ellie can get some alone time. By time it's time to go, Brittany starts screaming and crying because Manny said he can't get her toys or candy right now. It's a struggle just to get her dressed in the morning because she can't decide what she wants to wear or she won't stay still long enough for Manny to put her clothes on.

And Manny and Ellie are expecting another daughter.

Life is still perfect to him nonetheless. The atmosphere in the house was quiet until Brittany came out of the kitchen entrance screaming and running away from her friend, Alvin. Alvin was Brittany's age and their neighbor's, the Seville family's second son. His mother Samantha was expecting a baby too. Her and Ellie do a lot together. They have a lot in common. Manny rushed over to the fighting children. Can they ever get along?

"Hey!" Manny yelled, pushing his daughter away from the young boy. "Listen you, if you're not going to be nice to her, I'm gonna -" Manny warned.

"Manny, is that you, honey?" A female voice called. Manny warningly glanced at Alvin before walking over to Ellie. They shared a kiss and the kids looked away. "Eewww!" They said in disgust.

"How's our little angel?" Manny asked, putting his hands on her pregnant belly. "She's great. Making mommy tired, though."

"Brittany, I've been telling you all day to pick up those toys. I want them picked up now!" Ellie said to her daughter. "No!" Brittany said stubbornly. "No?! Do you know who you're talking to? This ain't the first time I time I asked you, if you don't get these picked up before you go to bed tonight, there will be consequences, little lady. Can you please pick them up?" Ellie pleaded. "No!" Brittany repeated.

"She's as freaking stubborn as you are! Why the hell am I always the one to deal with everything!" Ellie yelled and stormed off to the kitchen to go to her room. "That's not language for the baby to hear!" Manny yelled. Ellie probably didn't hear him. "Listen, Missy, we have your uncles and aunts coming tonight and you better pick up these toys and stop giving mommy an attitude because she's stressed." Manny explained. Brittany just gave her father a dirty look and stormed off into her room.

"Tonight's gonna be fun." Manny said sarcastically. He walked through the kitchen entrance to go to his room.

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed reading and please review, but I'm not going to update this for a while because I have other stories on here to work on and I hope you enjoyed this and I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
